Tiger Lily and Jamesy Boy....NO WAY!!!
by slurpy
Summary: This is a L/J fic..... itz a love/hate/love stowie.....Sirius and Remus help them get together....but how???????? *chapter 3* TRAIN RIDE
1. Enchanting Emerald Eyes

A/N: I love L/J so I decide to rite one of my own…this is a love/hate/love fic…has the maurderers…hopefully I will try to end it before they die cuz that is always really sad … oh yea *thoughts of people are in italics and with these star things*…so enjoy…. Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything…blah blah blah…couple characters here and there are mine…blah blah…so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1: Enchanting Emerald Eyes  
  
Lily's eyes fluttered open. She was face down on her bed sleeping, she slowly turned over… "Ahhhhhhh," she screamed.  
  
"What's wrong Tiger Lily? Her father said as he burst into the room. He was an only parent because his wife died of cancer when Lily was two.  
  
"That!" she said as she pointed to a large brown owl at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Oh my…let's try to get it out"  
  
"Wait it has a letter attached to its leg!"  
  
Mr. Evans picked up the letter and read it out loud:  
  
Dear Ms. Lily Evans,  
  
Congratulations! You have been accepted to the school of witchcraft and wizardry! A list of supplies is attached; each must be bought from Diagon Alley before school starts. On September 1, depart to Platform 9 ¾ to ride aboard the Hogwart Express, which will take you to Hogwarts for a fantastic year. We'll see you then!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mirneva McGonnagol  
  
Mirneva McGonnagol  
  
Professor / Headmistress of Gryfindor  
  
They stood there trying to comprehend what the letter said then Mr. Evans finally asked, "Lily, is this one of your jokes?"  
  
"No Daddy I swear I didn't do this!" Lily loved to play pranks on every one especially her older sister, Petunia.  
  
They stared at the letter again in silence.  
  
"Well, I guess we can try this and see if this is real."  
  
"Thanks Dad!" she gave him a quick kiss and then said, "I'm off to Sirius's house…he wanted me to meet one of his friends."  
  
"Alright. Lily, don't tell Petty about this yet okay. I think I know a way she can't throw a huge fit about this"  
  
"Good luck with that."  
  
Lily started getting ready. Finally, after twenty minutes she was ready to go. She had her long red hair up in a ponytail; she was wearing a pair of jean and a green halter-top that matched perfectly with her eyes. She got her eyes from her mom and her hair from her dad. *Hmmmmm… I wonder who Sirius friend could be.*  
  
************************************************************************SPLA SH!  
  
"Lily!!!!" Sirius screamed and opened his eyes expecting to see Lily, but in front of him was a blue-eyed boy with the messiest black hair ever holding a now empty jug. He looked a lot like James but he's hair was less messy and he had black eyes.  
  
"Thanks for the wake up call, James!" Sirius said sarcastically as he punched him. Looking down at him self he was soaked.  
  
"Sure, anytime! Who's Lily?"  
  
"Oh she's one of my really cool muggle friend she's coming over soon."  
  
"Sirius you got a muggle girlfriend and you never told me?" James pretended to be very hurt.  
  
"Hell no! She's like my sister James…I couldn't even imagine that."  
  
"Okay, my bad!" James said and then grinned widely, "Guess what? I got my letter from Hogwarts today."  
  
Sirius slowly lay back down as he sadly grumbled "Damn it I haven't got mine…I don't get to go…you got to go by your self…I'm a squib…I hate that word…squib…squib… squib…I have to stay here…call me sometimes…I can give you prank tips…but they will non magical and lame…try to remember me sometimes…Damn Hogwarts"  
  
Right then an owl came in with a letter from Hogwarts. About 5 minutes later, the both of them started to bounce around the room shouting "Uhuh, we're going! Watch out Hogwarts here we come. We're going!"  
  
"Party without moi? How could you?"  
  
Sirius and James turned around to see Lily.  
  
First looking at Sirius she said, "Nice PJ's Sirius! I love that wet look, it's just so you!"  
  
Then she looked at James and thought *Cute boy! Sirius's friend is hot!*  
  
Sirius saw them staring at each other. *Looky here Jamesy boy and Tiger Lily …perfect …Sirius, you're a genius…and you're sexy…two in one.*  
  
"James this is Lily she's like my sister but…not. And Lily this is James he my bestest bud in the world…almost like we're brothers but…not"  
  
*Check out those eyes…those enchanting emerald eyes…James Potter you are lame! *  
  
"Hi" James said and flashed her his "Potter Smile"  
  
*Sweet smile, and nice too!* "Hey!" and smiled back.  
  
*I'm so setting these two up…doesn't look like it's gonna be hard from the way they are looking at each other.*  
  
Lily got out of her trance and asked Sirius, "So what were you guys partying about?"  
  
"We got into this really awesome school…shit" Sirius's smile disappeared. "Lily it's a boarding school…no more eating breakfast at your house… no more pranks on our neighbors…on Petunia…Lily this is so not fair… Damn Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh my god, Hogwarts?" she stood there and stared at them.  
  
"Thought you said she was muggle?" whispered James  
  
"Yeah Lily is not a witch." Sirius said kind of loud thinking Lily couldn't hear her she looked like she was in her own world.  
  
"Yes I am…I'm going to Hogwarts too!" she yelled happily.  
  
"What are you serious?"  
  
"Nope…she's Lily and your serious!" James said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is so cool!" Sirius said ignoring James. He started bouncing around all hyper and soon the two just laughed at him.  
  
"Hey Si, keep it down!" Jeff, Sirius's older brother walked in, he was in his 4th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey Jamesy boy and Tiger Lily….oh my god…Si, that's from Hogwarts…you're a wiz…" Jeff stopped himself looking at Lily and said slowly. "You're a umm…a…I mean…uh…a wiz-wise young man"  
  
"Don't worry Jeff I'm a witch!" Lily said as she laughed at the way Jeff stuttered.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Come here!" Jeff bellowed.  
  
"What is it dear?" Mr. and Mrs. Black exclaimed as they walked in.  
  
"I got into Hogwarts, so did James and Lily!"  
  
"Oh my! Congratulations! I'm going to go call Grandma she's going to be so happy to hear, then I'll call Mr. Evans, then your aunt in Kenya, then…" Mrs. Black kept listing people as she rushed out of the room.  
  
"Wow, another one of my sons going to Hogwarts. With all three of you together there I bet you will get detention every other day, but of course I doubt any of you will beat my record…743 detentions in all." Mr. Black said proudly.  
  
"Dad, I still don't get how you got those many detentions…I mean I'm in my fourth year and I have less than half of your detentions…" Jeff rumbled on as he followed his dad out the door.  
  
Then Sirius and James told Lily all about the magical world, different magical pranks and Quidditch. The whole time Lily and James stared at each other dreamily.  
  
*This is going to be easier than I thought*Sirius thought to himself.  
  
"Oh my god it's been 3 hours. Dad, Tuna and I are going out for dinner…we have to tell her I'm a witch…we figure she can't go crazy in the middle of the restaurant."  
  
"Bye Tiger Lily and Good luck" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah bye Lils" James smiled at her. *Why does she have to leave so soon?*  
  
"Bye Si! Bye Jamesy!" she said as she was leaving. *One last look at his face…he's so cute and sweet…even though he's almost as crazy as Si.*  
  
After Lily left Sirius just stared at James who was staring at the place Lily was just standing. He looked left and saw Sirius dopey smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." He mumbled as he left to his bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"What?"  
  
Whole time Sirius was in the shower he sang:  
  
"Tiger Lily and Jamesy boy sitting in a tree,  
  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G…."  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of the first part…I'm already going to start the next part …I know, I know I made Sirius really crazy but that's the way he is and they were all really hyper in this chapter…but they found out they were magical…maybe I overdid it…and they like each other now cuz itz a LOVE/hate/love stowie …please review to tell me what you think! Keep Readin!  
  
slurpy  
  
:P 


	2. A Broom Ride To Remember

A/N: Thanx for the people who reviewed…u guyz ROCK!!!! And some questions you guys asked were…why did I name Sirius's brother Jeff and not something like Sirius? Because I know a guy named Jeff and he's sweet and I like the name. And Lily and James aren't going to stay friends but they won't HATE each other…wait shouldn't spoil it so…you'll see…just keep reading….on with da stowie!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I hate this…I don't own anything except a couple of characters…don't sue me…. I don't have anything to sue for anyway….so yeah I don't own this.  
  
Broom Ride to Remember  
  
"Come on boys we have to pick up Lily too!"  
  
"Yeah, coming Dad!" Sirius yelled back. "Hurry up James… stop putting on your stupid cologne! Trying to impress some red-head eh?  
  
James tried to hit Sirius but he rushed out of the room. James followed after him after one more squirt of cologne.  
  
"Finally boys! Lets go!" Mr. Black said. They were going to go to Diagon Alley by car because Mr. Evans was going to come too.  
  
"Jackie is going to meet us there later on today." Jeff said. Jackie was his girlfriend. "What's that smell…Si did you accidently drop your cologne all over you again."  
  
**********************************************  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"Hey Si! One second, let me get dad."  
  
Lily ran upstairs and when she came back down Mr. Evans was following behind her.  
  
"Here this is for you." Sirius said as he gave Lily a lily.  
  
"It's beautiful Si! Smells good. You're so…" The Lily squirted multicolored ink all over her white spegetti strap. "Sirius you're such an idiot! How am I going to get this off? This is so not fair…I don't know any magic…you're so stupid! Now I have to go change! Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Sorry Tiger Lily…calm down…my dad can get it off with some magic. I didn't know you'd get so mad." Sirius said as Mr. Evans laughed at his terrified face.  
  
Mr. Black muttered some words and with a swish of his wand the ink was gone.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The four kids were squeezed into the back seat. Lily sat between Jeff and James…thanks to Sirius.  
  
"Oh I get why you call her Tiger Lily now." James whispered to Sirius. Lily heard this and slugged him in the stomach.  
  
*Hey they are making contact…good sign* Sirius thought.  
  
"Lily, how did the dinner go with Petty yesterday?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It was horrible, she had a big fit in the middle of the restaurant." Lily went on to explain the night. After a while of silence Lily said, ""Hey it smells good in here."  
  
Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Okay kids you can go off on your own…Mr. Evans and I are going to get some coffee…meet us in the Quidditch store by 4" Said Mr. Black. They had just finished buying supplies. Lily was fascinated by everything, especially the owls…she bought a small snowy owl.  
  
"What's Quidditch?" Mr. Evans said as they walked away.  
  
"Hey Jeff, there is Jackie." Sirius said as he pointed to a blonde hair girl with brown eyes.  
  
"Thanks. Bye Lils and Jamesy…Now Si don't do something stupid. Okay?" Jeff said as he left.  
  
"Yeah, sure and you don't do anything with Jackie I wouldn't do!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Which isn't much." James added.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm……I'm thirsty." Lily said.  
  
"Let's get some Butter-beer!" James said.  
  
"Butter-beer?" Lily said as she scrunched up her face.  
  
"Don't make that face or I'll give you another Cheery Chocolate." Sirius said. Sirius had given Lily a chocolate in the middle of one of the book stores that made her laugh hystericly until she swallowed it. Unfortunately for Lily, he had given her the biggest one he could find so it took a while till she stopped.  
  
"REMUS!!!!!" James yelled.  
  
"Don't you dare Sirius. You just wait till I learn some magic…you will be so dead." Lily said angerly ignoring what James said.  
  
A boy with light brown hair and eyes came up to them thinking *Boy, that girl is angry*  
  
"You guys shut up!" James said to Sirius and Lily. "You guys this is Remus…our dads work together and he's really nice."  
  
"This is Sirius, but he isn't serious at all…he loves pranks and fooling around. This is Lily… as you can see she isn't in a great mood and is as feisty as her the color of her hair."  
  
"Excuse me!!! My hair? Look at your own hair! Do you know what a brush is?" Lily was mad at Sirius so when James annoyed her she couldn't take it so James and Lily got into an argument.  
  
"Don't worry about them, they are in love." Sirius said to Remus.  
  
"WHAT?" James and Lily asked at the same time, but Sirius was already walking way ahead of them.  
  
"You laugh guys laugh should laugh see laugh your laugh faces!" Remus said through laughing. From the glares he got from Lily and James, he ran to catch up with Sirius.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Hey Four Eyes." Lily said as she walked into the Black's kitchen. It was five days after the trip to Diagon Alley and in two days they'd be off to Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey Dragon." James replied as he looked up from his bowl of cereal. They had made up many nick-names for each other over the five days…they didn't fight all the time but sometimes James couldn't help to say some stupid comment …and Lily with her short temper couldn't put up with it.  
  
*She looks pretty today…damn it she looks pretty everyday…nice to see early morning.*  
  
"Why are you eating cereal at 3 o'clock in the afternoon? And where is everyone…it's awfully quiet."  
  
"It's three??? Weird. I'm eating cereal because I just woke up a while ago. It's quiet cause Mr. and Mrs. Black went to work, Jeff went to Jackie's, and Sirius is sleeping."  
  
"Hmmmm….so what do you want to do?"  
  
James smiled and said, "Wanna go flying?"  
  
*Ooooh…he's so cute…he's a git…but the cutest git!*  
  
"Ummm…okay your going to have to teach me." Lily replied…who could no to that face.  
  
*Like I mind* James thought.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sirius looked out the bathroom window to see James trying to teach Lily to fly…but they weren't on their brooms yet.  
  
*Awwwww how cute…they are all over each other…he is showing her how to grip the broom so he supposed to…but I bet they're enjoying it! And I didn't even have to do anything!*  
  
Suddenly an idea came to Sirius's head.  
  
* Si…you crazy boy you…the things you do for your friends…this is going to be way too easy *  
  
Sirius washed up quickly and rushed downstairs not realizing he was in his pyjamas.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Morning Si… Your jammies today are better than the wet ones you own."  
  
Looking down to see he was wearing his smiley faces/ kisses/ hearts pyjamas.  
  
*Damn, I was a little too eager…oh well…I bet I look hot in these jammies*  
  
"So you guys flying eh? Let me join!"  
  
"We would but Lily is going to use your broom…I'm using mine and you know Jeff won't let anyone touch his broom since he's got on the team…and your spare one broke because of someone throwing a bludger at someone else who got hurt…badly."  
  
"I said sorry to you like fifty time all ready." Sirius said.  
  
"Why don't you change and eat and then we can do something together…until then I can keep learning." Lily said not wanting the lessons to end.  
  
*Damn it…they want to get rid of me…its sweet but I still like my plan*  
  
"Let me fly just for a while." Sirius said. "Why don't you guys share a broom for a while I mean it's way easier to teach someone if you're on the same broom eh?"  
  
"Ummm is that okay with you Lily?" James said.  
  
*Please say yes* James and Sirius both thought.  
  
*Hell ya!!!!* "Sure…that's fine with me. Be back soon…Si"  
  
"Yeah I will" Sirius said. *Like you'll even notice I'm gone.*  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sirius was on the roof of his house…he was watching James teach Lily from there…he could hear anything but he had a good view.  
  
*I hope no one sees me…wait…I don't really give two shits…looky here Jamesy boy and Tiger Lily finally are on the broom together…after about half an hour of them talking and laughing…don't they know I'm freezing my ass off…actually they don't…well you could go inside…let them have some privacy…Nah*  
  
"Si!" Jeff yelled.  
  
Sirius turned around and quickly put his finger on his mouth. Lily and James were too caught up in each other to notice Jeff. Sirius threw his broom down to his brother who was on the other side of the house…he had just came home from Jackie's house and saw his brother in his colorful pj's on the roof.  
  
When Jeff flew up he saw Lily and James on a broom together…all happy and holding each other close.  
  
"Tiger Lily and Jamesy boy…..No Way!!!" Jeff whispered to Sirius. Jeff produced a bag f popcorn with a swish of his wand and they started to watch the two like a movie.  
  
"Think this is weird…guess who is the sexy genius behind all of this."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"That was so much fun thanks Jamesy. I wish I could stay but I should get going. Thanks again." Lily said to James as they went around the house to the front.  
  
"It was my pleasure really… maybe I'll give you another one soon." James said. *That was the best ride on my broom…better than any Quidditch match.*  
  
"I'd like that…" They stared at each other for a while lost in their thoughts.  
  
"I wonder where Sirius went off to." Lily said searching the sky.  
  
"Who knows." James replied. *Who cares…thank god he didn't come back to ruin our broom ride*  
  
"Oh well… Si is crazy…thanks again." Lily said but before she left she gave him a hug. "Your okay four eyes."  
  
"Thanks Petals." He said as he pulled out of the hug.  
  
"Hey that's a new one…I like it." And with that she was gone.  
  
*James…one second you hate her the next you like her…your crazy…personally I think she likes you…why am I talking to myself…I've gone completely Bonkers."  
  
Sirius did a little jig on the roof trying not to fall off as James went back into the house. Jeff shortly joined.  
  
"Who da man?" Sirius said to Jeff.  
  
"I gotta give this one to you bro…You're da man!"  
  
  
  
A/N: I know…Sirius is kind of obsessed with himself eh? But I like that…hope you like that…next chapter they will be in Hogwarts…Lots more of Remus and a bunch more people …The whole Lily and James thing is going to be a major love/hate/love thing that will keep on changing…People please review even if it's one word. Thnx!  
  
3 Luv slurpy :P 


	3. Who is the Sexiest Prankster?

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update but my account thingy wuz havin problems, anywayz.. Thanx to all da people who reviewed u guys are sooooooooooooooo KOOL! Dis chapter on the train ride.there iz goin to be so much of Remus and Sirius bein crazy..and u get to meet some of my cool characters I made up.Yea! So on with da stowie..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing...sum characters I'm making up are in here...u can have em..all I want iz Sirius's stupid remarks I like dem....so don't sue me.  
  
Who's the Sexiest Prankster?  
  
"Bye Daddy! I love you." Lily was near tears. She had to leave her dad alone with Petty for sooooo long.  
  
"I'll miss you honey. Write all the time with that owl I bought you. Love you." Mr. Evan said.  
  
"Eric, I'll take Lily and Sirius to the train..be rite back." Mr. Black said.  
  
"Bill, where exactly is station 9 ¾ ?" Eric Evans asked.  
  
"It's one of the barriers between 9 and 10. Don't worry Eric.witches and wizards can pass through to get to the train." Bill Black assured.  
  
A/N: Bill Black..Eric Evans..i'm soooo lame!  
  
"Alright, bye Tiger Lily, bye Sirius...don't get into too much trouble!" Eric said as he hugged Lily for the last time.  
  
"Us? Trouble? No waaaaaay!" Sirius said as he walked away.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Lily and Sirius had got settled in the small compartment. Then they said their last goodbyes to Mr. Black as they saw James, Remus, and a beautiful blonde girl walking with them.  
  
"Check out the babe with Jamesy and Re." Sirius said.  
  
"Si, already liking girls now are we? I remember when you thought I had cooties."  
  
"Yeah, and you still do." Lily hit Sirius in the stomach as the other three first years approached.  
  
"Come on.Hurry up..we got a compartment in the back." Lily said.  
  
****************************************************  
  
After they got settled in their compartment. Sirius sitting next to the blonde, who was next to Remus. And James and Lily sat together.  
  
"You guys this is my cousin.Rebecca Lupin!" Remus said.  
  
"Let me tell you who every one is.I am Sirius.yes that is my name but I do not live up to it at all.and am very proud of that! I am the sexiest prankster alive." Sirius stood up and bowed.  
  
"This is James.and Lily..my best mates..they are pranksters too but not as sexy as me....oh yeah and they are in love."  
  
"Shut Up Si!" Lily said. "Ignore him..he is as stupid as he looks.I'm Lily Evans.muggle born so I don't know too much about this stuff.and I'm the sexiest prankster ever!"  
  
"Are not." Si said.  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Hey I'm James Potter." James said ignoring Lily and Sirius. "And as you can see I'm the sexiest prankster alive and I don't love Lily.she is a little too aggressive for me." James said as he motioned to Lily as she had Sirius in a headlock.  
  
"Hey watch it Four Eyes." She said as she let go of Sirius's head.  
  
"Make me Dragon."  
  
"Oh this is so sweet..I love it when they call each other by their nick names." Sirius whispered to Rebecca.  
  
"Maybe I will Flobberworm Face."  
  
"Like you could Carrot top."  
  
"Food, come n get it!" a voice exclaimed from the hall way.  
  
"FOOD!!" Lily and James yelled as they ran out of the compartment forgetting about their fight.  
  
"See they are made for each other.So Rebecca how do ya like our little gang?"  
  
"You guys are really hyper.but I like that." she broke into a grin.  
  
*She so likes me...who could resist?...i'm sexy I'm hot, everything ur not...you just dissed your self dumbass!..opppps!*  
  
"So is James and Lily going out?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Jamesy boy and Tiger Lily..NO WAY!" Remus replied.  
  
"Well not yet any way. They are so in love. I bet you they NEVER go out." Sirius said.  
  
Rebbeca looked completely confused, "But you just said that they were perfect for each other!"  
  
"Yeah I know..but I want to lose a bet and do something totally embarrassing or horrible." Sirius replied grinning.  
  
"He's really crazy and stupid Becca.. Si I'll take you up on that bet..and you have to..um..hmm..I'll just tell you when you lose." Remus said not being able to think of something Sirius wouldn't mind doing.  
  
A/N: now you have to read on to see what he does. :P   
  
"Okay Re.wuteva.Rebecca you can help us work on how to make me lose the bet."  
  
"What bet?" James asked as he and Lily re-entered the compartment with loads of food.  
  
"Um..we were betting who could...uh..." Remus started.  
  
"Who could dung-bomb the whole part of this train faster!" Rebecca finished.  
  
*Guess she is a prankster at heart! Maybe the sexiest? Nah, we probably tie for that.* Thought Sirius.  
  
"Are dung bombs those things Sirius planted around my room..ugh those were horrible!" Lily said.  
  
"Okay then Re, Let's go bomb this place..come back here when your done and I'll tell you what you have to do because there is nooo way anyone can beat me!"  
  
"We'll see bout that." Remus said as he ran out the compartment, but Sirius didn't hear him he already left.  
  
Lily and James just looked at each other, shrugged and started pigging out on the food, and Rebecca looked at them thinking, *They do seem perfect for each other.*  
  
**************************************************  
  
Remus was done.he just went through screaming girls.people throwing things at him but he was done.there was no way Sirius could beat him.  
  
*I am sooo the sexiest prankster!*  
  
He ran into the compartment but sure enough Sirius was there.  
  
*Oh Damn!*  
  
"Okay what do I gotta do?" Remus asked dreading the answer.  
  
"Let me discuss it with Miss Lupin, Miss Evans and Potty Head."HEY!" We'll get back to you."  
  
After the four talked about it, getting stupid suggestions from Sirius like jumping out the train window. They made a decision.  
  
"Alrighty Remy. This is what you gotta do. You have to snog the next girl that comes in here.and there were quite a few coming and complaining about your dung mess." Rebecca explained.  
  
"No, I'm not gonna snog some girl who walks in here that I don't even know!"  
  
"A small kiss on the lips?"  
  
"Okie Dok!" Remus replied. "But I'm gonna explain that I did as a dare."  
  
*God please let her be hot, and don't let her have braces!*  
  
Remus sat down and they remained a totally normal conversation until some girl walked in and said, "Hey do guys know where the bathroom is?"  
  
She was pretty, she had brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasted with her hair but looked nice. She didn't wear braces.  
  
*Seems like I won't have to suffer too much!* Remus thought.  
  
"Uh, I just wanna tell you I'm sorry." Remus said. She looked totally puzzled and then Remus kissed her. And it wasn't a light kiss, but not a really passionate one either.  
  
"What the fuck?" the girl said and slapped him. "All I wanted to know where the bathroom was." Remus calmed her down, walked her to the bathroom and explained everything.  
  
When he returned 20 minutes later he had a dopey smile on his face.  
  
"What happened?" James asked. " Who was she?"  
  
"Rachel Kemel. She said she understood she's a prankster herself.Probably the sexiest prankster. We talked, and she was sorry she slapped me. She's a first year too! Really nice and pretty eh?"  
  
"Looks like we got another couple to set up!" Sirius whispered to Rebecca.  
  
"Yay! Looks like you and I are going to be busy this year!" Rebecca answered.  
  
"Oh Becca you Tiger!"  
  
"Shut up Si! I didn't mean it like that." *But I probably wouldn't mind.*  
  
A/N: Stupid place to stop but oh well, There is a lot of love in the air.but its not that perfect.plenty of fights on the way.The Mauderers are gonna form.and be as crazy as ever..and there will a couple more characters. Loads of pranks and Stupid Sirius remarks on the way...hope you enjoyed it! The fourth chapter on its way..until then!  
  
Luv ya, Slurpy :P  
  
~Hey do guys like the name of this story or should I change it to something else? Suggestions pretty please J ~ 


End file.
